Thing Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Pyramid of the Air | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Thing has earned the Sphinx's ire after preventing the ancient sorcerer from completely reforming the Ka Stone as seen in . * The Puppet Master glosses over the events of how he became living clay. He lost his original body back in when he transferred his mind into a tiny robot body in the miniature town of Liddleville. That body was crushed by a Doombot in , but his mind succeeded in transferring to his psychic clay as seen in . He battle the Thing in this form in - which ended with the Puppet Master crumbling into a pile of inert clay. * Battleaxe mentions her fight with the Thing that happened . * The Thing explains to the Puppet Master how his former girlfriend Alicia Masters is now dating his former partner the Human Torch and how he had recently quit the Fantastic Four. There is a complicated series of events surrounding this: It all started when Ben and most of the Fantastic Four were kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the Secret Wars in - . When the battle was over Ben decided to stay on battle world for a while because he had been re-evaluating his relationship with Alicia between - and also because he believed that he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms: ** While Ben was on Battleworld from - , Ben ultimately sacrificed his ability to change back and forth by slaying his dark-half Grimm the Sorcerer, trapping him in his Thing form seemingly forever. ** While Ben was gone Johnny and the woman claiming to be Alicia started a courtship from onward. Ben found out about this romance when he returned to Earth in . *** However this woman that Johnny is dating is not Alicia Masters, in it is revealed that she was replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja who was sent to spy on the Fantastic Four. ** He also learned in that Mister Fantastic had been hiding the fact that Ben was actually able to change back and forth between human and Thing forms at will since and had been keeping it a secret because Ben's fear that Alicia wouldn't love him as Ben Grimm. Thinking he lost his ability to change back to normal ever again, the Thing quit the Fantastic Four. *** Although Ben does eventually return to human form a number of times following this. The next time is . * Although the Sphinx seemingly dies here he is later seen alive again in . His resurrection, as explained in , was caused by his successor reforming the Ka Stone and using it to alter reality in - . Although her plot was foiled and reality was restored to normal, the original Sphinx was resurrected as a result. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}